Resident Evil: The Dawn of Eve
by lolrus555
Summary: Upon escaping from Raccoon City with Claire and Sherry, Leon opts to continue his life as a police officer in New York. However, nothing good is meant to last, for he is soon thrown into another nightmare revolving around an ancient evil. Now, the Raccoon City survivor must work together with Aya Brea if they are to stand any chance against Mitochondria Eve. AyaxLeon.
1. prelude

**((10/15/15: So this is a message to both fans of this story and any new people taking a look. Now I'm sure that no matter who you are, you've likely noticed the large gap in which I haven't updated this story, right? Anybody who has seen such a large gap in updates would likely assume that the story might very well be dead, and this is why I'm writing this, it's to reassure both my followers and any interested readers that this story isn't dead. Basically, I'm currently working on a story that's been getting A LOT of favorites, follows, reviews, and positive feedback, and for the time being, I would like to put most of my writing efforts into that story. This doesn't mean that this story is dead, it just means that I'm taking a temporary break from it until I get to a good stopping point in my current story. However, while this story will be put on temporary hold for the time being, that doesn't mean that they're going to be completely inactive. When I get the chance, I'm going to go back through this story and iron out the grammatical errors that I've likely made many times. I would once again like to apologize to both my followers and anybody who was genuinely interested in this story. You have my assurance that I WILL get back to this story, but for the time being, I would like to focus on other things currently. That being said, I still hope that you can enjoy my other content and enjoy this story for what it's currently got. Thank you.))**

_**(Revised 3/24/16) (STILL NOT DEAD, MOTHERFUCKERS~!)**_

**So… yeah, it probably wasn't the smartest move to make my first fanfiction a crossover story where one of the franchises this story is about isn't even that popular on this site, but what could i say? Both these franchises have caught my interest and now i want to make a story about them. Plus, i just love the idea of pairing Leon up with Aya. In case you didn't read the description, this story is an AU where Leon decides to stay out of the whole bio-terror business wants to continue being a police officer. It starts **_**immediately **_**RE 2. whether this'll flop or not remains to be seen.**

**Disclaimer: Resident evil and Parasite even belong to Capcom and Square enix respectively. If i owned RE, I'd take the content that was going to be Resident evil 3.5, and make it the third entry in the Revelations series.**

Resident Evil: The dawn of Eve

Prelude: the pursuit of a normal life

"Claire, Sherry_**, **_we gotta go! _NOW_!" Leon yelled to his companions. After burning god knows how many magnum rounds, the rookie officer had finally managed to incapacitate the horrible abomination that was once William Birkin and had successfully helped Sherry bring the train to a halt, but if they did not hurry and make it out of the underground tunnel right now, then they'd be caught in the explosion as well. Claire, realizing they had little time, hoisted Sherry over her shoulder and followed Leon to the end of the tunnel.

They made it out in the nick of time, for as soon as they made safe distance between themselves and the tunnel, the timer on the train's detonators hit **0:00** and a humongous, fiery explosion seeped out of the tunnel. Birkin, or rather, the monstrosity he had become thanks to the G-virus's repeated mutations, was obliterated in the inferno.

"We made it!" claire yelled, triumph in her voice. " It's finally over…" triumph soon gave way to exhaustion as she collapsed into a sitting position. Sherry, who had since gotten off her shoulder, sat down with her, happy that the nightmare they had all endured was finally over.

'_yeah, i guess it really IS over now, isn't it…?'_ Leon, who had been busy staring at the vast, desert like landscape around them, realized. Thinking about it now, the young rookie realized that he faced a slight dilemma. Raccoon City was supposed to be the start of the his police career, but now the city was haunted with all sorts of T-virus spawned monstrosities, and with Leon being unfortunate enough to face these monsters first hand, he could see that the city was beyond saving now. With this fact in mind, what was he going to do now?

He could simply call the police academy and inform the head supervisor there that he was still alive. Then he could simply get relocated to another city and try to forget this entire nightmare ever happened, but the dilemma he was facing was a moral one. It was if he could walk away knowing that Umbrella, the corporation behind this catastrophe, would still be standing, able to possibly make a virus more powerful than the T-virus and G-virus combined. _'_

_but… with all these documents I've collected, and the story i got from Ben, I can expose Umbrella for what they've done! it may not take them down, but it'll at least show the people their true colors.' _Leon realized, looking down at all of the documents he collected in the laboratory. He then realized that he just needed to get this evidence to the right person and Umbrella wouldn't be able to hide what they've done.

"Looks like it. kinda hard to believe after everything that's happened." Leon said slowly, realizing that everything would be okay. "Claire, Sherry, let's go. We should probably start looking for a place where we can contact help." He told the both of them, beginning to follow the asphalt road with the hope that it would lead somewhere safe and with a working telephone line.

"Good idea, Leon. C'mon Sherry, let's go." Claire told Sherry, holding out her hand for the young girl to hold. "A-Alright Claire." She managed, holding onto the elder girl's hand tentatively, but eventually tightened her grip on it as the trio made their way to some form of civilization.

'_Looks like I__'m gonna have to call an old friend for some help.' _Leon thought as he continued to walk, wondering just

* * *

'_hello, who is this?' _Ark Thomson(1) asked into the phone. The caller i.d. didn't have a name, so the private eye had no clue a friend he thought had perished in Raccoon city was calling him.

_'Nice to hear from you too Ark.'_ Leon spoke dryly into the payphone he was using, causing Ark to do a double-take.

_'Holy shit! Leon, is that you!? you're okay!?'._ To say Ark was shocked right now was an understatement. He had been following the events in Raccoon City ever since it had first been brought up on the news. At the time, he realized with horror that his long-time college friend had told him of his transfer to the city over the phone, and that he his first day on the job was on the 28th, the day the entire catastrophe began.

At this point, Ark had thought his friend was going to perish in the city, if not by the monsters that lurked there, then by the missile that was to be deployed October 1st. So hearing from Leon like this, sounding no worse for wear, if a bit tired, was a great shock to the Private detective, but a pleasant one no less.

'_well, if you count having to spend an entire day fighting for my life against things that should only exist in a B-grade horror movie as "okay", then yeah, I'm doing just peachy.' _There was so much sarcasm in Leon's voice that it made Ark cringe just hearing it.

'_Alright, alright, I admit, that was a stupid question, sorry. But can you blame me? I figured you were dead these past few days! How'd you even get out of that city? I thought the military had it all under lock down.' _From what Ark heard on the news, the military had set up a blockade around the entire city to make sure no man or monster could get in or out, apparently unwilling to risk the biohazard spreading beyond the limits of the city. The military was now in the process of getting any remaining soldiers out of the area for the missile strike.

'I_t's… kinda a long story Ark. I can't explain it all right now, especially over the phone, but I'm in the middle of making some arrangements. If everything goes well, i should be able to explain this all to you in New York about a week from now.' _As he heard this, Ark couldn't help but raise an eyebrow skeptically at the statement.

'"_You made arrangements?" Leon, in the years I've known you, you've never been the type of guy to "make arrangements". so either you're full of shit right now, or something big is going on.'_ Upon hearing this, the former R.P.D. officer let out a sigh, half out of exasperation, and half out of amusement.

' _Looks like all those years of detective work are finally paying off, aren't they Ark?__ Well to answer your question, this all falls into the latter category, unfortunately. Look, this is all too much to explain right now and it's probably not even safe to be talking about it over the phone, so just tell me where we can meet up on the seventh and I'll be there, alright? This is really important and I think you're one of the few people who can help me.' _After a moment of silence on the other line, presumably because Ark was thinking about the situation so far, the private eye spoke up once more.

'_Alright Leon, ease up, I'll help you out. Meet me at the southern entrance of Central park at about 11:00am, then I'll do what i can to lend you a hand.' _Ark chuckled, relieved that his friend was for the most part okay. Upon hearing his conformation, a look of relief graced Leon's face.

'_Glad to hear it, i'll see you then. And Ark?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'T_hanks man, I really appreciate this.'_

Upon hearing this, Ark couldn't help but smile in spite of the circumstances.

'_Sure thing Kennedy, but I'm gonna expect some greenbacks after all is said and done!' _And before he could even respond to that, Ark hung up, leaving Leon with a droning dial tone. A moment passed before he hung up the payphone, a dry smile on his face.

'_Glad to see you still haven't changed Ark, and you're still itching to make some quick cash. I just hope you know somebody who can get the things Umbrella's done into the public eye.'_

Now that the business with Ark was resolved, Leon took a good look around the area he ended up in. It was a decent enough Gas station that he, Claire, and Sherry had found after half an hour of walking. Leon had given Sherry some money so she could get herself some water and a snack while Claire went to the restroom. The college student had already used the phone to contact a friend of her's to pick her up. If he recalled correctly, the girl's name was Elza… Runner, or something along those lines. He was a bit too busy thinking about his next course of action to listen.

After Elza agreed to pick Claire up, Leon contacted the head of his police academy and explained his situation to the man. That being said, he also made sure to leave out everything involving Umbrella when he contacted. While the head of the academy was a good man, Leon still had to be careful. Umbrella's reach and ears go far and wide. If any of the information he had got to the wrong man, then it would end badly for everyone involved.

Regardless of all that, however, there was already a van on it's way to pick him up, where he could hopefully get reassigned to New York. While he hadn't been lying about making arrangements, Leon's guarantee to Ark that he would meet him in New York all hinged on whether he got sent there in the first place. However, considering everything he went through in the past day, he was sure the the guys at the academy would be happy with getting him a place in the N.Y.P.D.

So lost in this train of thought, Leon failed to notice Sherry coming up to him until she tapped him on the leg.

"Oh, Sherry, did you drink your water?" Leon took note of how depressed the girl looked. She looked as though she would burst into tears any minute. " Yes, I did, t-thank you, Leon…" This was all sherry could say before she suddenly fell to her knees, tears running down her face

"Woah, hey! what's wrong kid?" Leon asked, kneeling down and trying to calm the weeping girl down.

"I-I'm scared Leon." Sherry stuttered out, unable to stop sobbing now that she began.

"scared, why? We're gonna be fine now. Those monsters aren't going to get us now that we're out of the city." Leon reassured her. However, this statement did little to calm sherry down.

"it's not that I'm afraid of, I'm scared of what's going to happen to me now." Sherry said, unable to look at Leon. "My parents a-are… gone. Does this mean I'm going to go to an orphanage now…? I don't want that to happen to me. I just want to wake up and find out this was all a bad dream. T-that my parents are alright, and that i can still go home and sleep in my room. B-But it's awful, because i know that it won't happen!" Sherry was now letting all of her tears out and clutching onto Leon's waist tightly, like if she hugged him tightly enough, this really would just be a horrible nightmare she could wake up from. But reality is harsh, and the fact of the matter is that the sole survivor of the Birkin family was an orphan now.

"H-Hey, Easy!Relax kid! I won't let you go to an orphanage, okay!?" Upon hearing this, Sherry slowly looked up at Leon, tears still running down her face.

"R-Really? Y-You won't let that happen to me…?" She hiccuped, eyes now having the faintest glint of hope in them. Seeing this, Leon knew what he had to do. Claire definitely couldn't look after Sherry. It'd be too dangerous to bring her along while searching for Chris. Not only that, but she was still in college. The only person who could qualify as her legal guardian right now was him.

"Yeah, I won't. Look Sherry, Claire can't look after you right now. She's still looking for her brother and she doesn't want to get hurt by bringing you along. So for the time being, why don't you stay with me? I can't say I've ever taken care of anybody, but you have my word that I'll do everything I can to keep you happy and safe..." Leon assured, putting his hands on Sherry's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. He certainly couldn't say he expected, or even wanted, to spend his early twenties taking care of a twelve-year old girl, but he couldn't just leave the girl to fend for herself after everything she went through in the city. His conscience urged him to look after her, and the former R.P.D. officer found that he couldn't refuse, either.

"L-Leon…" Sherry uttered before throwing her arms around her new caretaker in an even tighter hug. "Thank you so much..." Was all she could say before before tears of relief started to fall. Leon just smiled and returned the hug.

"Yeah, Don't mention it kid."

* * *

Soon enough, Sherry had managed to calm down and was now back in the Gas Station's store picking out a treat she could buy, courtesy of another dollar from Leon's wallet. While she was in the store, Claire had finally come out of the bathroom.

"so, Elza should be here soon to pick me and Sherry up, did I miss anything in the meantime?" She asked, unaware of Leon's agreement to become Sherry's new guardian. After a moment, considering just how he should explain this, the blonde looked to her and told her about everything that happened. His plans on going to New York, Contacting Ark for help, as well as him agreeing to look over Sherry.

"...you're really going to take care her, along with everything else…?" Claire was surprised to hear that the rookie cop would be taking care of the girl. While she knew she was going to have to find some way to help Sherry when she first met her, getting her, Leon, and herself out of Raccoon city was the most prominent thought on her mind at the time, and as such, she wasn't able to think of how to look after her in the the long run. So hearing Leon take responsibility for Sherry like this surprised her greatly.

"Yeah, I understand you still have to look for brother, and it wouldn't be safe to bring her along. Plus, I haven't heard her mention any other relatives, so I'm really the only adult that can look after her." As Leon told her this, she began to realize no matter how she viewed it, he was right.

"Yeah, that would make sense…" Claire said, a little saddened at the prospect of having to be separated with the sweet girl she had built such a strong bond with. She was snapped out of this depressing mindset, however, when Leon put a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"We should probably exchange contact information, Claire. Sherry will definitely be expecting you to visit after you sort everything with your brother out." Upon hearing this, Claire's face brightened up considerably. He was right, once she found Chris, she could visit Sherry whenever she pleased. "Yeah... that's probably a good idea."

.

.

.

Not long after the two exchanged phone numbers and email addresses, Sherry came out of the store with another snack, and the trio soon noticed a car in the distance coming up to the station.

"That's probably my ride," Claire said, recognizing the red and white design of the car that she'd come to associate with Elza. "so... I guess this is goodbye for now."

"oh, you're leaving Claire…?" Sherry asked, saddened at seeing one of her new-found parental figures leave. "don't worry Sherry." Claire said, kneeling down to the girl. "Once, I make sure my brother is safe, I'll visit you and Leon plenty, okay?" She reassured. "really!? that's great!" she exclaimed happily. After giving the girl a tight hug, she stood up and looked to Leon.

"I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Claire began. She knew she had to make sure Chris was okay, but she couldn't deny she was sadden by the prospect of leaving the two. Both Leon and Sherry really the only reason she made it out of Raccoon City alive. Sherry was the one who gave her the will to keep going when she felt the need to give up, and if Leon hadn't brought Sherry to the train or even activated it for that matter, then the both of them probably would've been stuck in that creepy lab. The officer had been a constant and reliable companion to her throughout that entire nightmare, and for that, she was grateful to him.

"Well, for now, yeah, that's what it looks like. But hopefully, the next time we meet, it'll be under more "normal" circumstances. But…" Leon started before holding out his hand for Claire to shake. "thank you Claire, for everything." The college student looked at the hand for a moment before surprising him by pushing it out of the way and enveloping the young man in a tight hug.

"I'm just as grateful Leon, good luck with your career in New York, and…" Claire stopped for a moment, before Giving the former R.P.D. officer an affectionate kiss on his cheek, leaving the surprised man too shocked to say anything and his cheeks a dark shade of red. "stay safe, for me and Sherry okay?"

Leon was unable to respond, so he just dumbly nodded his head. Claire giggled at this before going down the road further to meet up with her friend, leaving the only surviving member of the Raccoon City police department red and speechless and the last member of the Birkin family giggling at what transpired.

"I think Claire likes you Leon!" She teased, amused by what she witnessed.

"Gah… mind your own business, will you kid?"

**And the prelude (or prologue, i guess?) Is now finished! I apologize to anybody who wanted Leon meeting Aya already, and believe me, it was tempting to just start the story off with the beginning of the first Parasite Eve and establish that Leon and Aya already know each other, but it's important to build into things, y'know? It also should be noted that this story WILL contain some elements from the resident evil 4 beta, but what form this will take in the story will be revealed when be get to that point. I hope to have the next chapter uploaded soon, but in the mean time, please give me your thoughts on this story. I really want to know what people think of this story and how i can improve it. So tell me what you think in the reviews. And….uhh…..I'll upload soon, bye!**

**1\. Yes, Ark Thomson from RE Gun Survivor will be in this story, sorry if that turns anybody off.**


	2. Chapter 1: the facts

**_(Updated 10/19/15)_**

**And here is the first official chapter of the story! Now I think i should warn everybody in advance, the events of these stories will most likely screw up the chronology of both franchises. This was to be expected, after all, this story takes place a year after Parasite Eve 1 should've happened. But i just thought i should give any readers a fair warning in advance. Also, i'm not too well versed in the Parasite Eve lore. If I make any mistakes about certain characters, please let me know and I'll make sure to correct it. Not much else to say, except that i hope you enjoy the chapter! well except for this:**

**DISCLAIMER: lolrus555 doesn't own Parasite Eve or Resident evil. They belong to Square Enix and Capcom, respectively.**

** Resident Evil: the rise of Eve**

**Chapter 1: The facts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'

_Hoo man, would it have killed the chief to let me know whatever it is he was going to to tell me on a weekday, when I'm actually SUPPOSED to be in the office?' _Thought one very disgruntled Aya Brea as she made her way through the NYPD police station and to chief Baker's office

It was early morning and Aya was still sleeping when Baker called and told Aya to head over to the police station, saying it was "important business", or something along those lines. Aya wasn't sure what exactly was so important that it had to interrupt her dear weekend time,(which was really just sleeping in bed all day,) but she hoped it would be settled quickly.

_'Well, I just hope the chief will let me head back home afterwards. The last thing I want is to spend my day off working more than I already have. Things haven't been easy since Daniel was issued some time off.' _Thought Aya as she made her way into the chief's office.

"Ah, Aya. It's good to see you." Said Kenneth Baker as the 26-year old took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. Upon hearing this greeting, a dry smile made it's way onto Aya's face. "well, I'd say the same, but I'd be MUCH happier to see you if you arranged this little meeting on a weekday instead of now."

Baker couldn't help but let out a few muted chuckles as he heard this. "Yes, well, you don't have to worry in that regard. I just need to go over a few things with you and you'll be allowed to head back home."

Aya let out a relieved sigh as she heard this. "Great, so what's going on and why does it concern me?" She asked as Baker brought a tan file out of his desk.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Daniel took some time off earlier this year to spend some time with Ben, and help him cope with his and his wife's separation, correct?" Aya nodded her head as Baker said this. Earlier this year, Aya's old partner, Daniel "Bo" Dollis had recently gotten divorced from his wife, Lorraine. The exact circumstances of the separation were unclear, but it was clear that Daniel's son, Ben, hadn't been taking his parent's divorce well. With the strained relationship with his son clearly affecting the veteran officer for the worse, Chief Baker had gotten Daniel a few months of vacation time to spend time with Ben and to hopefully alleviate his stress. Officially, it was to help improve Daniel's health and improve his work ethic upon his return, but it was clear to Aya that Baker was concerned for his long-time friend and wanted to help him.

From what Aya heard from Daniel, he was having a great time and his relationship with Ben had improved greatly. However, with Daniel on leave, this also meant Aya had to pick up the slack. Now, Aya wasn't a slacker by any stretch of the word, but Daniel's absence had made the blonde officer realize that working without a partner wasn't easy. It left her tired and relishing any time off she had, hence her annoyance at having to be called in on a weekend.

"Well," Baker continued as he saw Aya nod in response, "come Monday, a rookie is going to be transferring in to the force, and since Daniel is on leave right now, we felt it would be best if you became his partner." Baker concluded as he slid the tan folder to Aya.

"we weren't supposed to be getting any new recruits any time soon, but I've skimmed through this guys folder and it became pretty clear that he's a…_'special case.'_ His name's Leon Kennedy and his first day will be on monday. So how about it Aya? You up for showing our newest rookie the ropes around here?" He asked as Aya took a look at the folder still on the desk.

Truth be told, this entire issue was leaving Aya a bit conflicted. While she was having a stressful time without Daniel around, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get a new partner. Daniel had been her partner for close to 2 years and to suddenly replace him like this left a bitter taste in the officer's mouth. However, as Aya took a second to think about it, she realized that she was likely just overthinking things a bit. It wasn't like doing this would make Daniel drop off the face of the Earth, and having an extra set of hands to help her out would certainly make her life easier. _'ah, what the hell, why not? After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.' _

After a moment, Aya took the folder and looked towards Baker with a smile. "Sure, it'd be nice to have somebody watching my back." Upon hearing this, the police chief chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Alright Aya, you can go now, just make sure you get here on monday. And make sure you read the contents of that folder too, it has some...important information on it." At this point, Aya noted that Baker kept dancing around something involving her soon-to-be partner. Figuring that she'd find whatever information she needed on the folder, she didn't push the issue.

"Alright, I'll read up on it when I get home, see you later chief." Aya said as she headed to the door

"Alright Aya, and give Daniel my regards if you see him, got it?" Baker said to the blonde woman.

"You got it." Aya said, taking a moment to look back and address her boss before taking her leave. _'Call it a hunch, but something tells me my life is gonna be pretty interesting from here on out.'_

.

.

.

'_Finally, home sweet home.'_ Thought Aya as she collapsed on her couch._ 'I just want to get some food and watch a little TV before continuing with what has to be the best part of any weekend: sleeping.'_ Deciding she would do just that, Aya made her way to her kitchen to get herself an apple.

However, as she was in the middle of washing the green fruit off, a tan folder on the counter caught her eye. She then remembered that she left the file on Kennedy there on the way in.

_'Hmm... well, might as well get this out of the way now, there's probably nothing even good on TV anyway.' _Aya decided as she took the now washed apple and the folder and headed to her room.

Placing her folder on her desk, she opened it up, admittedly curious about why Baker was so evasive about giving Aya details. _'Time to see what it is about you that made Baker so flakey, Mr. Kennedy.'_

The first thing Aya was greeted with was a picture of a young man who looked as though he just turned 20. he had a sharp, attractive face, as well as dull blue eyes and ash blond hair. However, that wasn't what caught her attention, it was just how his hair was styled. He had his hair parted in a fashion that reminded Aya of how a movie star or some pompous pretty boy would style his hair. This wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't for the note saying this picture was taken _**the day he graduated from the police academy.**_

'Jeez..._ they certainly must be more lenient about uniform and hairstyle wherever this kid is from. Although, i will say he __**DOES**__ make the look work. He looks more like a male model than a police officer.' _Aya thought with a slight blush, as altogether her new partner WAS admittedly rather good looking.

_'wellll...that shameful thought aside, let's see what else we have here. Name: Leon Scott Kennedy, Age: 21, grew up in a small town located near... __**the Arklay mountains**__? Wait a second…'_ Aya thought with a growing sense of realization. This guy grew in the Arklay region, was inexplicably transferred here out of the blue, and this transfer happens a few days after the Raccoon City disaster? It was a bit too soon to be making assumptions, but Aya had a feeling she knew where this was going. After a bit more poking around through the file, Aya found a document that listed where he was transferred to before New York, confirming her theory.

_'So,' _Aya thought, unsure what to make of this. _'My new partner is going to be a Raccoon City survivor...'_ Like many other people across America, Aya was shocked by the News report of the viral Outbreak that went on in the now-destroyed town of Raccoon City. Just the very idea of it, dead people getting up eating other people, sounded so crazy and surreal when she first saw the news report. It all sounded so much like something that would happen in a horror movie, yet if all the TV reports were to be believed, it actually happened.

_'Well,'_ Aya thought, snapping out of her thoughts, _'I better look through the rest of this file. Although I better be careful with what I say to this rookie when I meet him. I can imagine asking any questions about the incident will set him off, and I could do without my soon-to-be partner hating my guts.' _ As tempting as it was to ask a bonafide zombie apocalypse survivor about the events that went on in that city, Aya knew that she was better off saving those questions for after she was better acquainted with the young man.

'_well, this definitely proves one thing,'_ Aya thought as she looked through more of Leon's folder. _'Working with this guy will certainly be interesting.'_

**And there we have it, chapter done! There isn't really anything to say, so...yeah. BUT, if anybody has any questions about anything, PM me and I'll answer them. Also, please give me your thoughts on this chapter and tell me if i made any mistakes with grammar, I appreciate any constructive criticism. Well, later. I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: first day on the job

**I own neither Parasite Eve or Resident evil, they belong to Square Enix and Capcom respectively. If I owned Resident evil, I'd have made Leon and Chris less old and scruffy in RE 6.**

** Resident Evil: The Dawn of Eve**

**Chapter 2: First day on the job**

**October 7th 2:30 PM**

"... and that about sums up my entire situation so far." Leon finished as he took a sip of his coffee. On the opposite side of the bench sat a very shocked Ark Thomson. Leon had just finished explaining the events of September 29th to him, that included how Umbrella was responsible for the entire tragedy, how they created a virus that could turn any living being into a flesh eating monster, and how he was now housing the daughter of two late Umbrella scientists that created a virus even more dangerous than the one that caused the Raccoon City incident in the first place. After a moment of silence, Ark finally spoke up.

"Jesus Leon, you sure got yourself wrapped up in something big, huh?" Ark asked as he took a long gulp from his own coffee. After meeting up with Leon at central park, the two agreed to get some coffee before going into the exact details of Leon's job for Ark. The two were now sitting on a bench that was on a stone bridge, with Leon trying to explain the situation to Ark.

"Well, that's just the thing, I don't want to get involved with any of this, I just want you to find a reliable person who get everything Umbrella's done published with the evidence I have. Do you think that's possible?" Leon asked as he finished off what was left of his coffee. After he said this, Ark looked as though he was deep in thought. after a moment, the private eye spoke up.

"...well, do you have the evidence in question? I need to see what you have so I'll know what to hand over." Nodding, Leon reached into his bomber jacket and pulled out a file containing all the documents he collected during the Raccoon city incident. From Ben's incriminating evidence on Chief Irons to all the lab notes he collected in the underground lab. After reading through what Leon gave him, Ark looked to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll take some time, but I should be able to find somebody that can make a story out of this. But I have one condition Leon." Ark Said as he looked to Leon, who now had a unsure expression on his face

"Alright, and what would that be?" Leon asked. "All the money I get from this stays with me, got it?" Ark said with finality in his voice. After hearing this, Leon let out a relieved sigh.

"That's it? yeah, sure. But if anyone asks, you didn't get any of those documents from me, alright?" Ark simply nodded his head and assured his long-time friend that he would be only credited as a "reliable source". After giving Ark the rest of the files, the two then parted ways and Leon made his way back to his apartment.

.

.

.

"Ah Leon, you're back!" An excited Sherry said as she noted Leon entering. Upon seeing her get up from the couch and head towards him, he smiled and ruffled the girl's hair playfully.

"Hey Sher, glad to see you didn't burn down the apartment while I was gone. Guess you don't need a babysitter after all." He teased as she puffed her cheeks, annoyed at hearing such indignant remarks made towards her.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm twelve-years old mister! I don't need anybody watching me." She said fiercely, swatting his hand away from her hair. Leon put up his hands in surrender, but relaxed as the girl started laughing lightly. Stuff like this had become a common thing between them, and it was all in good fun.

"Alright, sorry, you've proven your point Miss. So, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" He asked. The girl nodded her head, but it was clear she was rather nervous at the prospect of going to a new school, like any girl her age would.

" Don't worry Sherry, tomorrow will be a breeze, they always are first day." Leon reassured. She seemed to have relaxed a little upon hearing this.

"Alright, I'll drop you off tomorrow before I go to work, and while you're there, make sure you bring me any important papers, like bus forms, okay? I can't drive you to school every day." Leon informed her. Thankfully, there was a bus stop right around the corner from here so it shouldn't be a problem getting Sherry to and from school.

"don't worry, I will. Besides, I'll feel a lot safer on the bus than with you at the wheel 'Captain Crash.'" She said as she made fun Leon's god awful driving skills. While Leon was an impressive person in a lot of areas, his driving was...let's just say..._really lacking_. While he was at the market getting her school supplies, she noticed a lot of white scratches and dents on his jeep that weren't there when he left. Now it was Leon's turn to be annoyed.

"Okay, so I barely passed driving classes, we can't all be perfect, now can we? Now, I think it's about time you head to bed, Miss." Sherry moaned and groaned upon hearing this, but she did as she told. After she went to her room, Leon took the time to take a good look at their apartment*. I was a comfortably set up apartment with a merged living room and kitchen, a nicely sized bathroom, a master bedroom for Leon, and a guest room he set up for Sherry. All in all, he found himself nicely set up in New York. Smiling, Leon cracked his neck and fell onto his couch, deciding to watch a little TV.

Soon after, he felt a certain drowsiness take over and realized that it was 11:00 PM. Not wanting to be half awake on his first day on the job, Leon turned off the tv, stretched his stiff muscles, and went to his own bedroom to retire for the day.

As Leon went to his room, he changed out of his casual clothes and put on a pair of comfortable pants before collapsing onto his soft bed. His final thought before drifting to sleep is just what working for the NYPD will be like.

.

.

.

_(The next day)_

'_Well, this is the place,'_ thought Leon as he stared at the entrance to the police station. '_hope nobody minds that I came in without a uniform.' _He thought as he walked in. He hadn't been issued the standard NYPD uniform, so he came in wearing dark jeans, a light blue thermal shirt, a brown bomber jacket with a furry inner lining, as well as his fingerless gloves*. Leon assumed that he would get his proper equipment on his first day, so he wasn't too worried.

When Leon went inside, he immediately went to the person behind the desk for assistance.

"uh, scuse me, sir?" Leon asked the man. He was in the middle of playing a game of Solitaire on the desk computer and looked a little annoyed at being interrupted, but he was still friendly enough.

" Here to file a complaint?" He asked, not realizing Leon wasn't a civilian due to his attire.

"I'm Leon Kennedy, the new officer. Uhh, sorry about my clothes, I wasn't issued any uniform back at the academy." Upon hearing the young man's explanation, the receptionist immediately straightened himself out. "oh yeah, Kennedy, Captain Baker told me about you. Welcome to the team, rookie. The captain told me send you to his office when you get here. Just head up the stairs and go to the right. It's the last door on the right, where the rest of offices are, you can't miss it." He explained. Leon nodded and headed up the stairs to the rest of the police station.

As Leon went through the station, he couldn't help but notice just how different it was from the Raccoon City police station. Then again, this didn't come as a surprise. During Leon's time in the monster infested station, he came across a secretary's note writing about how the now-defunct RPD's base of operation used to be an art museum. The fact that this station wasn't going to be a maze to navigate relieved Leon, that station felt like something out of those point-and-click adventure games. Why did he need something as stupid as _chess plugs_ to open the door to the sewers still confused the 21-year-old. How the members of the RPD managed to work in that station was a mystery that still haunted Leon to this day.

Lost in this train of thought, Leon didn't even notice he reached the offices until he felt somebody tap his shoulder. Snapping back into reality, Leon looked to see a man in a grayish-black suit with balding hair and a rather stern look on his face.

"Kennedy, right? I'm Douglas Baker, your new boss. C'mon, lets continue this in my office." He said, gesturing for Leon to follow him. He did so, and found himself sitting in the head of the NYPD's homicide department's office. Currently, the man seemed to be sizing him up, and the look on his face implied he didn't like his haircut or current clothes.

"uhh, yeah, if you don't like my clothes or hair, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't issued any uniform before I was sent here, and my academy was less strict about hairstyles." He said anxiously. After having to endure the man's intense stare for a few more minutes, he suddenly burst out laughing, which left Leon a little taken aback by the sudden outburst. After another moment, his laughter died down into small chuckles and he looked to the rookie with a smile.

"Ah, relax, will ya kid? I do that to every newbie just to get under their skin a bit. You don't have to worry about your hair, as long as it doesn't get in your way, it's no problem. As for your clothes, it's fine, you're being assigned to work alongside one of our detectives, so we didn't need to get you a uniform." After hearing his explanation, Leon slumped back in his chair, practically deflating.

"alright, well, that's a relief. So, you mentioned something about a partner?" He asked, a little curious. Unless one counted Claire, he didn't really have a partner back in Raccoon City, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I just sent for her to come up, she should be-" "Hey chief, you needed something?" a voice called behind Leon. "right here." finished baker as he looked at the figure behind Leon. Turning around, Leon saw just who he was referring to. He found himself looking at a woman who appeared to be the same age as himself. She has a sharp, beautiful face with perfect features, as well as bright, shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a green tint to them. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket that ended at her waist. To say the least, she was stunning. Upon seeing him rather transfixed by her, Aya gave an amused smile and snapped him out of his haze.

"Stare any longer, and I'll have to start charging rookie." She chuckled, snapping Leon out of his stupor and causing him to stutter out an apology, clearly embarrassed. Baker, who had been watching this exchange with an amused smile, spoke up.

"Mr. Kennedy, this is Aya Brea, one of our best homicide detectives and your new partner. She'll be the one to show the ropes around here and where to get your equipment, alright?" "Got it sir." Leon said, a still a little red from Ms. Brea's teasing.

"Good, now there hasn't been any cases lately, so when you get your equipment, just go on patrol, got it?" When the both of them nodded, Baker dismissed the both of them.

_'I wonder if those two will get along...'_ Thought Baker as he watched Aya head off to get her new partner equipped.

.

.

.

(later)

Soon enough, both Leon and Aya were heading towards the parking lot to go on patrol. Leon now had himself equipped with a police badge with his name and picture on it as well as a New VP70 tucked away inside his bomber jacket. Once they got to the car, Leon immediately went to the passengers seat, Aya went to the drivers seat, and soon enough they were off, going through the New York streets.

Despite coming off as friendly enough, Aya wasn't really sure what to say to the new officer. The only thing she could think of were questions alluding to Raccoon City, and that likely wouldn't have been the best ice-breaker. It took a few more minutes of driving before Leon finally spoke up.

"You can ask, if you want." He said before looking out the car window. Surprised, but keeping her composure, she feigned ignorance. "about what, exactly?" she asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"You know what I'm talking about," Leon said, slightly annoyed by Aya's feigned ignorance to the situation. "Raccoon City, I'm sure you were informed that I was involved in that incident before I got transferred here, so if you've got any questions, just ask them alright? I won't mind." He finished before looking back out the window.

"Sorry," Aya said, feeling a little bad. "I just didn't want to come off as rude. I can imagine those aren't pleasant memories to think about."

"Yeah… and they are… looking back at it, it still feels like it should've been a nightmare… but, you don't have to worry Ms. Brea, if you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them." Leon said with a slight smile. Aya relaxed upon hearing this and wonders what she should ask him now that she has the chance. _'Christ, I was so caught up in not upsetting him, I never even thought about what I __**would**__ ask him in the first place… well, ask the most blatant one.'_

"well...were there really people… eating each other in that city…? I mean I heard the news reports and everything, but it still sounds so… surreal." Upon hearing this, Leon took a deep breath, leaned back into his seat, and looked straight ahead, not sure where to even start on that.

"...Yeah… there were. I was like something straight out of a horror movie. It took so many bullets just to keep one of them down...heh, shit, and most of the time, zombies were the least of my worries," He said as he had a reminiscent look on his face. "What do you mean by that? I mean, I heard there were animals infected by that virus too, did you mean...?" Aya asked as she slightly looked over to him.

"No… what I was dealing with was something worse than any animal infected by that damn virus could be." Leon said before he let out a deep sigh. "Y'see, after seeing how every street was overrun with monsters, I decided to head to the police station, hoping it would be safe and that a friend I met in the city would be there as well. Unfortunately, the station was in no better condition than the rest of the city, and to top it all off, I was being stalked by something… something that followed me through that entire nightmare, something that was practically... unstoppable…" soon enough, Leon began to trail off as he looked down at the bottom of the car. Upon seeing the lost and distraught state he was in, Aya immediately pulled over. Before Leon could ask what she was doing, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile..

"Hey, just relax, alright? You don't need to tell me this all in one go, and You don't need to worry anymore either. I doubt that you'll have to deal with anything like what happened in Raccoon City again, so just take it easy." After hearing this, Leon couldn't help but return the smile. He'd only known Aya for a little bit, but he could already tell he was lucky to have her as his partner on the force.

"Yeah, yeah you're right… thanks Ms. Brea, I feel a lot better now." Leon said, and to be honest, he really did. It surprised him how much letting some of this out and talking about it helped. "Hey, what are partners for kid?"

""**Kid**?" You can't be much older than me, Ms. Brea." A light laugh made it's way out of Aya as she started up the car and continued their patrol. "What's so funny?" Leon asked as Aya looked over to him with an amused look on her face.

"Just the fact that you think I'm as old as you, that's all." She said as kept driving the car through the city streets. "What, you're saying you're not?" Leon asked, skepticism clear on his face.

"That's right," Aya said, a playful attitude beginning to take over. "Alright, well, do you mind me asking just how old you are so I know you're not just screwing with me?" Leon asked. Smiling, Aya reached inside her coat, fished her I.D. out of her wallet, gave it to Leon and told him to check the birth date. Still skeptical, Leon did as she told.

"alright, let's see. born on November 20th...1972!? Wait, so that would mean you're…" Twenty-six years old and counting. Making me five years your senior." Aya finished, clearly enjoying the shock and confusion on Leon's face.

"How the hell is that possible…?" Leon asked incredulously, "You don't look a day over 20!" Aya's smile only broadened upon hearing that. "Why thank you for the compliment, _kid_." Aya said, putting emphasis on the final word. Annoyed, Leon was just as quick to come up with a retort.

"Don't mention it _Ms. Brea,_ or would you prefer it if I called you _old lady_?" "Hey, watch your mouth you _brat_!" Aya said indignantly.

The back-and-forth between the two continued like this for the rest of what was an uneventful patrol. As it came to an end and both people said their goodbyes, they both realized they were glad to have been assigned to each other, and as Leon got in his jeep and started it up, he realized he was going to enjoy his job.

.

.

.

Interlude: The ghost and the samurai

_'Well, I'd say this was a pretty good day.'_ Thought Leon as he entered his apartment. He took to his job pretty well and he had a great partner who was, admittedly, drop dead gorgeous. Leon had to admit, it felt good to get things back on track with his life. As he was taking off his jacket, however, he heard the phone ring. Wondering who it was, Leon went and picked it up.

_"Hello?" _Leon asked into the phone.

_Mr. Kennedy? It's me Joseph." _spoke the voice on the other line. Upon hearing that name, Leon got a little excited.

_"Ah, Joseph, good to hear from you," _Leon said, happy to hear from the individual in question. _"I'm guessing you're not calling to say hi, so I'll just ask. How's the __**'ghost' **__coming along?"_

_"Wonderfully, I should be finished making it by November, but it'll take awhile to get it shipped to you, so you can expect it by the beginning of December, got it?"_ He replied. Leon was glad to hear this. _"Great, I'll be looking forward to trying it out myself." _He chuckled

_"Gotta say Kennedy, I've made a lot of weaponry in my day, but I think this might be my best piece of work yet! It should even give the __**samurai edge **__a run for it's money."_

_"Well, I'm glad to hear it was money well spent. Alright, give me another call when you've got an update, alright?"_ Leon asked into the line.

_"Will do. You have a good day Kennedy." "You too."_ He replied, before hanging up the phone.

**And that's another chapter finished. I think I managed to portray Aya and Leon pretty accurately, but just an FYI, I'm going with Aya's portrayal in Parasite Eve 2; Snarky but caring, with a little bit of playfulness I threw in on the side. Hope everyone likes it and I also apologize for the wait in retrospect. I was proofreading a story for a fellow author, and that took a bit of my time. But anyway, if you like it, a favorite would be appreciated, and if you want to give me your thoughts on this story, whether they're good or bad, leave a review. I'm curious as to what you all think of this story. well, SEE YA:D**

**Trivia**

***The design of Leon's apartment is similar to Henry Townsend's in "Silent hill 4: the room"**

***Leon's clothes are based off the look he had in Resident evil 3.5. If you wanna see how they really look, just check youtube for one of 3.5's trailers and you should get a good look at them. If you're too lazy to do that, I'll just sum it up here. He looks like he did at the beginning of RE 4, but with a blue shirt instead of a grayish-black one and his bomber jacket's collar was curled backwards instead of going straight up like in the final product.**


	4. Chapter 3: Time flies by

**((Revised 12/5/15))**

**Okay, I just wanted to say sorry for the wait. I kinda lost interest in RE and PE for a little while, then I started working on another story, and things just kinda fell outta focus. Not only that, but it took me awhile to figure out how to go about this chapter. BUT ANYWAY! on to the story! For the most part, this'll be a chapter that covers what happens before shit goes down at the ****Carnegie Hall, soooo, sorry if you hate filler.**

**lolrus555 owns neither Resident evil or Parasite eve, they belong to Capcom and Square Enix respectively.**

**Resident Evil: The dawn of eve**

**Chapter 3: Time flies by**

**(october 28th 1998)**

"Alright, we're only a mile away from the school now." Leon noted when Aya drove onto a road that was on the route to Sherry's school. Earlier today, while the two of them were on patrol, Leon received a call from Sherry claiming that she missed her bus and needed somebody to get her home. Upon getting Aya's confirmation that they could make the detour, the two of them were on their way to Edward Hart Elementary school in Queens.

"Thanks again for doing this for me. I don't really feel comfortable with Sherry walking home on her own yet." Leon added as an afterthought before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, don't mention it, Leon. But I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised. I didn't read anything in the file I got about you having a daughter. Sooo... what happened, did you mess around too much in high school or what?" Aya asked innocently, causing Leon spit his coffee out in pure shock.

"I'm not cleaning that." Aya said, unfazed by neither Leon's coughing nor the incredulous look on his face.

"Daughter!? Aya, Sherry isn't my daughter, I'm her caretaker." Leon said, still a little shocked by Aya making such a bold statement.

"Wait, Really? how'd somebody like you end up taking care of a little girl?" Aya asked, curious as to why somebody as young as Leon would be taking care of a girl in elementary school. Upon hearing this, Leon stopped cleaning off the windshield for a second, a contemplative look on his face before going back to wiping off the coffee.

"Well… to be honest, I met her in Raccoon City." Leon said, eyes still on the windshield.

"Oh, I see… sorry, I wasn't awa-" Aya couldn't finish her sentence before Leon cut her off.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Leon reassured. Over the course of the month, the survivor had begun to confide in Aya more and more about the events that took place in Raccoon City. The experience as whole was leaving Leon in a much better mental state, however, there were still some things that the blonde felt he couldn't talk about yet, such as a certain woman in red, or that damnable trench-coat wearing monstrosity.

"Well, in any case, how exactly did you two meet, anyway...?" Aya asked tentatively, getting a light chuckle out of Leon.

" Funny thing is, I only ran into her _once_ during my entire time in the police station, and even then, she ran away before I could talk to her. It was my friend Claire who was taking care of her during that whole mess. I only managed to get to know her some more after we made it out of that damn city." Leon explained to Aya, who'd been listening intently. Feeling a little bold, the blonde asked a question that had been bothering her this entire explanation.

"I see… well, what happened to her parents…?" Leon's breath hitched the moment he heard that, and he found himself at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? That her parents were more or less the ones responsible for the outbreak in the first place? Or that her father mutated into a deformed monster that tried to reproduce with her? He couldn't explain it all now, it was all too much and too difficult to explain.

"Leon… are you alright…?"

Her voice snapping him out of his thought induced haze, Leon looked over to see Aya looking at him in concern. Sighing, the ash blonde pinched the bridge of his nose before answering.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, the issue with her parents is kind of...complicate, and I don't think now is really the best time to talk about it." Leon said evasively. The statement left Aya confused, but she didn't press the issue any further.

Soon enough, the two of them entered the school's parking lot and saw Sherry sitting on the steps.

"Hey, Sherry, over here!" Leon called out. Sherry perked her head up and saw the two of them. Happy she immediately went up to the front car door, happy to see Leon.

"Hi there Leon. Thank you again for picking me up." Sherry said as she came up to Leon's window. In response, Leon just gave a small smile before

"Don't mention it kiddo, but you mind explaining to me why you missed the bus in the first place?" Leon asked, to which sherry could only scratch her cheek meekly in response.

"Heh heh… well, some of my classmates held me up to tell me about some radio contest, but… oh! Who are you?"Sherry asked suddenly when she noticed Aya in the driver's seat. However, as soon as she asked that question, an answer immediately came to mind, which she blurted out without any hesitation.

"Oh, did you get a girlfriend Leon? Good job! But you might want to be careful, Claire might get a bit jealous if she finds out." She stated happily, not noticing the look of mortification on Leon's face or the awkward silence that ensured.

.

.

.

"Uh, Sherry right? You kind of got the wrong idea there, kid. I'm actually Leon's partner on the force, Aya Brea. Nice to meet you." Aya spoke up suddenly, an amused smile on her reddening face.

"Oh. OH! Alright, I get it." Sherry said happily. And with that little incident out of the picture, the rest of the trip back to Leon's apartment went by uneventfully. Although it was worth noting that Sherry and Aya took a liking to each other relatively quickly, if their constant chatter was any indication. When the three blondes made it to their destination, Sherry spoke up as Leon unlocked the door for her.

"Bye Aya, it was really nice meeting you!" Sherry said. Aya only smiled and ruffled Sherry's blonde locks.

"Same here Sherry, we should hang out some more, alright?" Aya proposed, and Sherry was more than happy to agree.

As Sherry made her way into the apartment building, Aya looked to her partner with a slight smile.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Aya noted, to which Leon could only agree with a wry smile.

"Ya got that right. Anyway, we should probably get back on patrol." Leon said as he got back in the car. However, as they resumed their patrol, Sherry's comment about him and Aya lingered in his head for a moment. However, the ash-blonde soon shook the feeling off and just focused on the road ahead of him.

**(November 17, 1998)**

"Yo Aya, over here!" Daniel called out from his booth as Aya entered the diner. Yesterday, the rotund detective contacted his old partner suggest they meet up and get something to eat. Aya was more than happy to agree to this, hoping she could use this time to catch up with Daniel and see how things were going for him.

"Good to see you, Bo. How've things been going ever since your break?" Aya asked as she took a seat on the opposite end of the booth.

"Oh man, I gotta tell you Aya, everything's just been going great! I can finally take a minute to just kick back, relax, and spend some actual time with Ben for once." Daniel said with a content smile. This response garnered a pleased smile from Aya, who was happy her long-time friend finally had a chance to enjoy himself. "Well, I'm happy to hear it. If anyone at the station has earned a break, it's definitely you, Bo."

"Yeah, thanks for that Aya. But anyway, what about you? You been getting by fine without me around?" Daniel asked. "You say that like I'm bad at my job." Aya chided jokingly "C'mon, I know you can take care of yourself, but you'd be surprised how big the workload is when you have no one to help you out, but I'm sure you already know that by now." Daniel said, to which Aya could only grimace, the thought of all the extra work she had to do before Leon came around sending chills down her spine.

"Oh believe me Daniel, I know about that all too well But uh... it's not really much of a problem anymore, actually." Aya explained, the hesitance in her voice causing Daniel to look at her with a raised brow. "You okay there, Aya? You're lookin' kinda tense."

"Well... while you were gone, the chief... decided to get me a new partner." Aya admitted hesitantly, looking to Daniel to see his reaction. However, to her surprise, the rotund man just had an amused smile on his face before he started to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I figured as much. It was something the chief warned me about before I took the time off." Daniel elaborated before his eyes lit up with intrigue. "well, c'mon! Tell me what this guy or gal is like!" Upon hearing this question, Aya took a moment to think of where to start before speaking.

"Well, his name's Leon Kennedy, and so far, he's been a big help." Aya said with a fond smile. "New york's just about his first real police gig, but he's been learning the ropes pretty quickly." Aya finished.

"Well, at least he's been keeping the workload off you. What's he like anyway?" Daniel asked, the question causing subtle annoyance to show on Aya's face.

"Daniel, if there's one word to describe this kid, it's SMARTASS. More than half the time I talk to him, he tends to have some snarky remark remark in store for me. " _'Huh, reminds me of someone else I know.' _Daniel thought with amusement. The annoyance on Aya's face was momentary though, and it quickly turned back to one of fondness.

"That being said, he's still been a great partner and friend so far, and I'm glad pretty glad Baker assigned him to me." It took Aya a moment to realize what she said. "Ah! Not that I wouldn't want you back as my partner Daniel." Aya added as an afterthought. At this point, Daniel couldn't help but laugh at the flustered blonde's behavior.

"Well, I gotta say, I'm looking forward to meeting this guy in person. But if we're gonna be real here, he kinda sounds like what you would be if you were a guy." Daniel couldn't help but make the comparison. From what he's heard so far, this Leon guy sounded a lot like a male version of Aya. From what she told him, he was apparently incredibly snarky at times, but was a dedicated police officer and an understanding person. The same description he would use for Aya.**(1)**

"...Hm, well, I guess you'll take a good liking to him then." Aya said as she looked out the window.

**(November 20, 1998)**

"Uhmm, hey Aya, you've got a minute?" Leon asked tentatively. "Sure, something wrong?" It was odd, usually, Leon was a lot more forward whenever he needed to ask her something. Aya also noticed he was holding something behind his back. Leon looked hesitant for a moment before he suddenly handed Aya a brown paper bag he had behind his back.

"Well basically," Leon started as Aya checked what was inside the bag. "I was thinking back to when you showed me your ID and I remembered what today was. So yeah…" Leon trailed off as Aya found herself holding a delicious looking cupcake, confusing her. "Happy birthday."

It took Aya a moment to recover from her surprise before she spoke up again. "It's… it's my birthday…?" She asked, the question being directed towards herself rather than Leon. "Well, if I remember correctly, then yeah. November 20th right?" Leon answered, a little confused. Did he get the dates wrong, or did she seriously forget her own birthday? When she didn't respond, staring at the cupcake with surprise on her face. "Um, Aya? Aya!" Leon called out, snapping her out of her haze, causing her to look up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong? You're acting pretty-WOAH! shit!" He called out in surprise when Aya suddenly gave him a tight hug. Unsure of what to do, he simply let her squeeze his waist for a moment before let go him, a grateful smile on her face.

"Yeah… I'm fine Leon, just… thank you. This might sound crazy, but I honestly forgot today was my birthday." Aya said, a little embarrassed for forgetting something so important. "Really? Shit… I mean, how do you forget your own birthday?" Leon asked, causing Aya's expression to become rather pained.

"Well, it's just that… I don't really have any close by relatives in the area, so nobody really reminds me. It's… been like this for a while…" She said, looked away from Leon. _'Nobody to remind her…? What about her… oh… oh shit…!'_ Leon thought as he realized he might've brought back some bad memories.

"Uhm... Aya, look." Leon began awkwardly, not sure where to start. "I was just trying to give you a nice present for your birthday, that's all. I wasn't trying to bring back any memories by doing that." The survivor said as he tried to explain himself. "Are you... gonna be alright...?" He asked tentatively, placing a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine Leon, thank you. I really do appreciate this." Aya said as a gentle smile began to show up on her face. Upon hearing this, Leon let out a small sigh before he ran his hand through his hair, feeling much more relieved.

"Alright, glad to hear. Okay, I'm gonna go head to the car for patrol, you coming?" Leon asked, already walking towards the doorway that led out of the offices. "Sure thing." Aya agreed, getting up from her desk with the treat still in her hand.

"Oh, and uh... by the way," Leon spoke up after a moment, getting Aya's attention.

"If… you ever need to talk about something, I'd be willing to listen. Least I can do, afterall." He said, hoping that he wasn't acting intrusive. After chewing on the cupcake for a moment, she swallowed, a smile once again on her face.

"Thanks Leon, I'll keep that in mind."

**Chapter end**

**Omake: The Silver Ghost**

"Leon? Huh, you're here early today." Aya noted as she saw her partner walk out the door of the armory, a satisfied smile clear on his face. "Yeah, well, I just needed to take care of something before we got to work." Leon explained, an uncharacteristic amount of glee in his voice.

"Really now, and what would that be?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow at her partner's strange behavior. "C'mon, let's go to the shooting range, I'll show you there." He said, heading towards the station's shooting range with a curious Aya following him.

Soon enough, the two of them reached the range and Leon went towards one of the booths with an unmarked target setup. "Alright, so what is it that has you so excited? If we're gonna be frank, it's starting to creep me out." Aya asked with a joking tone in her voice. Ignoring her, Leon quickly pulled out his pistol and began to aim it at the target. However, instead of his VP70, the light-blonde saw that he had an entirely different handgun on him, one that had a silver coloring to it. As Aya tried to get a better look at the pistol, Leon suddenly switched on a laser sight and began to fire at the target in a rapid succession, a confident and focused look on his face.

Once he began to hear a clicking in place of small explosions, Leon emptied his clip and replaced it with a fresh one before he pressed the switch that brought the target in. When it came close enough, Aya saw that the target was now riddled with bullet holes where the heart and head should be.

"Wanna take a look?" Leon asked, the look of satisfaction he had only broadening as he handed Aya the silver pistol. She took it, and was impressed by what she saw. As noted before, the pistol had a clear silver coloring on the muzzle, with the bottom part of it being black with a wood colored handle. Aya also noticed a gold colored medallion on both sides of the handle along with the words **CUSTOM **_**KENDO **_**SHOP **engraved on the silver muzzle. Finally, there was also a removable laser sight on it for more accurate shooting. All in all, this pistol clearly had a lot of care and effort put into it's creation.

"Where on earth did you get this, Leon?" Aya asked as she handed the pistol back to him. "I had a pretty reliable gunsmith I know make it for me." Leon explained as he switched the safety on and began to twirl the gun in his hand. As the two of them left the office and made their way through the station, the ash-blonde began to further explain the origin's of his new pistol.

"In any case, the guy's name is Joseph Kendo, he's the same guy who made the S.T.A.R.S. member's weapons." "You mean the special forces unit in Raccoon City?" Aya asked, with Leon nodding in response. "He even mentioned this pistol being his best work yet, so I'd say it's been money well spent. The fact that it's one of a kind is a nice little plus if you ask me."

After hearing this, they continued to the offices in a comfortable silence. However, as they entered the offices, Aya had one more question to ask Leon. "So, what's it called, anyway?" She asked, causing Leon to think for a moment before answering her. "Well, it doesn't really have one, but we did have a nickname for it while it was being made, so I guess it's the _**Silver ghost**_." He answered, causing the light-blonde to give out a small smile.

"Silver ghost huh? Suits you."

**(1) When you really look at it, Leon and Aya share A LOT of similarities. They're both police officers dragged into a biological nightmare in their respective first appearances, have very competent partners to help them out through those messes, both have very snarky dialogue in their second games (RE 4 PE 2), both work with the government in their second games, and they even share similar features! Y'know, blonde hair, obscure eye color, and they both have legions a fangirls and guys for being so good looking. Not only that, but they were both rookies in their both of their first appearances, and they both investigate a small town with a really messed up secret in their second games to boot.**

**And there we have it. I also just wanted to say again that I'm really sorry for such a long wait, I was just really busy on other stories and such. Anyway, next chapter's going to be where the plot kicks off, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: The second coming

**And here it is! This is where the plot of the story actually begins! Hope you enjoy! Also, I was thinking about "someone calls me... someone looks for me" while I was writing this.**

**Disclaimer: lolrus555 owns neither Resident evil or Parasite eve, they belong to Capcom and Square Enix**

**Resident evil: The dawn of Eve**

**Chapter 5: The proposal and awakening**

**December 24th, 1998**

_'Well, this is the place.' _Leon thought as he parked his jeep in the parking lot. After getting out of the jeep, he made sure his suit and scarf were properly adjusted, he made his way out of the cold winter air and into the warmth of the apartment building.

After checking the paper Aya gave to him and seeing her apartment was on the third floor, Leon entered the elevator and pressed the third button. While waiting for the elevator to reach it's destination, he took a good look at himself in the elevator's mirror. He was currently wearing an unbuttoned suit that looked as though it belonged in the 1950's. It included a red tie, white and black dress shoes, a silk scarf, and a black fedora. All in all, the entire ensemble actually looked quite good on Leon, even if the fedora made him look like a bit of a gangster.**(1)**

_'Still hard to believe though,'' _Leon thought as he leaned back against the mirror. _'I never thought I'd be spending Christmas eve at the opera, much less on a date with my partner.' _ As this thought went through his head, he thought back to how he even came into possession of two Carnegie Hall opera tickets.

_**(December 9th, 1998)**_

_**"Hey sher, I'm-" "I WON!" Sherry yelled happily from her room. "-back..." Leon finished. Wondering what had Sherry so excited, he took off his boots quickly and walked into her room. When he did so, he found Sherry kneeling on her bed with a telephone and their radio on her nightstand. **_

_**After seeing Leon, she jumped happily into his arms. "So what'd I miss?" Leon deadpanned, causing Sherry to answer happily.**_

_**"You won't believe this Leon! Alright, remember that radio contest I mentioned a few weeks ago? " She asked, continuing when Leon nodded. "Well I tried it out and managed to win something!" She said, causing Leon's eyes to widen in surprise.**_

_**"Really? Wow, that's pretty impressive Sher. So, what'd you manage to win?" Leon asked, causing Sherry to scratch her cheek, looking a little embarrassed. **_

_**"Well, honestly, it's nothing cool, just two tickets to the opera. Honestly it's kind of disappointing." Sherry said. "Ah, I see, well… how about this? Why don't I take you to the movies and we can get something to eat later? Sound like fun?" He offered in an attempt to cheer her up, which, if by the brightening of her face was any indication, worked.**_

"_**Sure! That sounds like fun." Leon smiled when he heard that. "Alright, go get your jacket on and we'll head to the nearest cinema." He said, going to get his boots back on when Sherry spoke up again.**_

"_**By the way, do you want those tickets Leon? Maybe you'll enjoy it." Sherry offered. When Leon heard this, he paused for a moment before he answered her.**_

"_**Sure, why not? It could be interesting."**_

_**(Flashback)**_

After that, the tickets eventually came in through the mail and Leon now found himself with two tickets to the Carnegie hall in Manhattan. When Leon realized that he still had a ticket to spare, he decided to ask Aya if she wanted to come along with him.

He was admittedly a little nervous asking his partner out on what was essentially a date, but was surprised to see that she was happy to come along, claiming that she had nothing interesting going on christmas eve. The odd thing was, Aya told him one of her co-workers asked if she would go with him previously, but she turned him down. _'Weird.' _Leon thought offhandedly as the elevator doors opened.

"Alright, let's see...310...311...ah! 312. This should be her apartment." Leon said to himself as he found himself in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, Leon began to knock on the apartment door. "Aya! You there?" Leon called out after knocking. After a second, Aya spoke up from behind her door.

"Oh! You're here! Just a second, I'll be right out." She called out. After waiting a moment, the door opened up, and Leon was stunned by what he saw.

"Heh, wow." Aya said as she took in Leon's dressed up appearance. "You clean up nicely." She smiled. It took Leon a moment before he could find the words to speak again. "Right back at you." He said, still a little stunned.

For the occasion, Aya was wearing a beautiful black dress that complimented her pale skin greatly. The dress also had a thigh-high slit on the left side that showed off her rather shapely legs. As Leon was taking all of this in, Aya handed Leon something and turned around before speaking up.

"Help a lady on with her coat?" She asked kindly, causing Leon to realize he was holding onto an ankle-length black overcoat. "Oh, yeah. Sure thing." He said as he placed the coat on his date. After doing so, Aya gave Leon a smile and went began to head towards the elevator, causing him to follow. After a brief moment of silence between the two, Aya was the one to break the silence, asking Leon a question that had bugged her when she saw his getup.

"Gotta admit, I never really imagined you as the type to wear such a flashy suit, where'd you get it?" She asked as they entered the elevator. "Funny story about that, actually..." He said as the doors closed. "I didn't actually buy this suit, it was just in my closet when Sherry and I moved in. It was my size, my landlord said the last person who lived there just up and _vanished,_ and I didn't really have anything else for the occasion, so I figured 'why not?'" He said. Causing Aya to raise an eyebrow, curious. "Really? Well, for what it's worth, it looks really good on you." She said with a smile and, although Leon didn't notice, a slight blush.

"Heh, thanks Aya. Alright, let's go." Leon said as the doors opened up, allowing Leon to head to his jeep. However, Aya lingered for a moment, an anxious look on her face. For some reason, She couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen all day. "Hey Aya! You coming?" Leon called out when he noticed Aya was still standing in the elevator. Shaking this feeling off, Aya went to catch up with Leon.

'_It's probably nothing...'_

.

.

.

"Alright, we're here." Leon said as he parked his jeep across the road from the hall. On the other side, various people in fancy dresses and suits were making their way into the hall. Leon was in the middle of getting out of the car when he noticed Aya was still spacing out. "Aya... _Aya!_" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "O-Oh, something wrong Leon?" She asked, anxiousness clear in her voice, concerning Leon.

"Well, you've been staring into space the entire ride here, so I guess you could say I'm a little concerned. Is something wrong?" He asked. It was odd, usually, Aya was on top of everything. It was weird to see her so… out of it. Aya looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well… I just… oh Nevermind!" She said with a sense of force. "I'm sorry Leon, I've just had this odd feeling all day, but it's probably nothing." Leon raised an eyebrow as he heard that.

"'Odd feeling?' Aya, what are you-" "It's _**nothing.**_" Aya answered forcefully. "Look, let's just head inside, we'll miss the show." And before Leon could ask anything else, Aya quickly got out of his jeep and went across the street at a speed he didn't think possible while wearing high heels.

"Jeez, what's with her?" He asked himself as he got out of the jeep. He could only sigh when Aya beckoned him to hurry up, impatience clear on her face even across the street. "...Women." He muttered to himself before he hurried across the street himself.

.

.

.

"Looks like we got some good seats." Leon said, the row they were sitting in not too close or too far away. It was fairly lucky, considering how packed the Opera house was. "Yeah…" Aya said offhandedly as she sat down. _'She's really acting strange. What was she talking about earlier?'_ He thought as he sat down as well. _'Well, no use asking about it now. Show's about to start.'_ True enough, the curtains began to unwind, signaling the beginning of the performance.

On the stage were three people. One was a middle-aged man who looked to be dressed up as a king, a young man with short brown hair in a prince's outfit, and a woman in a red dress who caught Leon's eye out of everybody else present. She was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that showed off a rather prominent bust. She also had slightly curled brown hair that went down to her waist. Her feminine face had a rather mature and adult look to it that would send most men looking her way. However, Leon couldn't help but feel that there was something _odd_ about her, but he couldn't quite place what it was. However, he did notice that she looked rather… pale, but from this distance, he wasn't sure. While Leon was taking note of this, the actor playing the prince began to speak up.

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." The prince asked, referring to the woman in red. "What!? I FORBID IT!" The king snapped, anger and disbelief in his voice. "You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" Despite these claims, the prince would not falter in his desire to marry this "Eva".

"But father!" The prince protested. "You don't understand! SHE is the one who has suffered after the deaths." The prince argued, but the king wouldn't believe him.

"She is EVIL! Guard! Grab HER and burn her at the stake!" But before the guard, another actor who came on stage, could grab Eva, the prince spoke up again.

"Father! If you are sentencing her to death… the I ask you to take my life along with hers…" "Edward!" Eva cried out in shock.

'_Christ, what made me think coming here was a good idea?'_ Thought Leon with a roll of his eyes as he watched this all play out. What made him think that sitting through a two hour sap fest like this was a good way to spend Christmas eve? Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that he brought Aya, he likely would've just left at this point. _'Well, nothing I can do about it now...'_ He was about to consider just sleeping through the rest of the opera when he noticed something weird.

Back on the stage, the woman playing Eva, who was in the middle of singing, seemed to have just stopped in the middle of her performance, now just staring straight into the crowd in a trance-like state. In face, she looked to be staring straight in Leon's direction.

"What the… what is she…? Hey Aya, are you seeing this?" Leon whispered, confused by the woman's odd behavior. "...Aya?" Leon repeated, confused by his partner's lack of response. Turning to face his partner, she realized that Aya was looking straight ahead in a similar state as the woman on stage. It took Leon a second, but he quickly pieced things together when he saw where Aya was looking. For some reason, this woman and Aya were stopping everything to look at each other. However, just as soon as it happened, it stopped, with the woman returning to singing and Aya blinking a few times, confused.

'_...What the hell was that…?'_ Leon thought, confused and rather unnerved.

As soon as that thought went through Leon's head, all hell suddenly broke loose.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the actors playing the prince and king suddenly burst into flames, the both of them screaming in agony and the prince staggering towards the stage while the king began to slump down. "Eva" payed no this event no mind and continued singing. _'Woah, cool special effects.'_ thought an impressed Leon as he watched this event play out. Not even the latest movie he had seen had special effects this impressive. However, his look of impress quickly changed to one of shock and horror as the prince fell off the stage and lighted the people he fell on on fire as well.

"Wait, what just happened!?" Leon thought out loud. Before he knew it, people began to light up all around him. Soon enough, the rest of the audience realized that this was not part of the show and began to panic, with many people frantically trying to reach the exit before they got lit on fire as well. However, very few people managed to successfully escape and the rest just burst into flames.

"Leon, UP ABOVE!" Aya yelled at him, snapping him out of his shock. Looking above, he saw what Aya was referring to. A piece of the ceiling big enough to kill a man was falling straight towards him.

"SHIT!" Yelled Leon as he instinctively threw himself backwards, back another row in the audience as the flaming piece of ceiling crushed the area he was just sitting in. After another moment, the flames and yells of agony began to lower in volume until none were heard. In wake of this, the entire Carnegie Hall was completely ruined with burnt rubble, soot, and corpses strewn everywhere. The only people left unharmed in wake of this were Leon, Aya, and the woman on stage, who had just finished singing. It was hard to tell what in the world just happened or _how _it happened, but Aya and Leon where sure of one thing: Somehow, by some means, the woman on that stage was responsible for this catastrophe. Acting quickly, both Aya and Leon pulled out their respective pistols and pointed them at the woman, who had been looking off to the side in a daze.

"N.Y.P.D!" Aya yelled before looking over her shoulder at Leon, a dead serious expression on her face. "Leon, go back to your jeep and radio for reinforcements, I'll take care of this!" She ordered, shocking Leon.

"Are you insane!? She just lit the entire audience on fire, you'll get killed!" He argued. Whatever this was, Leon couldn't just leave Aya to face it alone! "For some reason, neither of us got lit on fire. I'm not sure why we survived, but we can't waste any time! Now shut up and contact help!" Aya yelled, not in the mood to argue under such circumstances. The words were piercing, but he knew she was right

"Dammit… alright fine! Just… try and stay alive until then!" He yelled to his partner before sprinting out of the opera house.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Come in station! This is detective Leon Scott Kennedy with urgent news, come in!"_

"_**Copy that detective Kennedy, we read you."**_

"_Multiple cases of arson and murder at the Carnegie hall, the perpetrator is now being pursued by detective Aya Brea! Send in everything! The paramedics, firefighters, all available units, doesn't matter, this is an emergency!"_

"_**Understood, the ETA is 5 minutes."**_

"_Got it, I'm going back in to help apprehend the perpetrator."_

"_**Alright, watch your six detective."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Shit! Where'd they go!?' _Leon thought as he hurried back into the Opera house only to find neither Aya nor the woman in red present. Taking out his Silver Ghost once again, he hurried onto the stage to see if there were any clues to what happened. Taking a closer look at the ground, Leon saw fresh splatters of blood on the ground along with 9mm bullet shells, indicating shots were fired. Wasting no time, Leon hurried back stage to find anymore clues, only to find a gaping hole in the concrete floor.

"Jesus," Leon thought out loud as he looked down, a faint light below indicating that it lead to more of the building. "What the hell could've made this…? was it that woman?" As Leon said this, he began to hear the faint whining of sirens in the distance.

"Well, here comes the calvary." The smart thing to do would've been to just head back outside and get help from the other officers, but, just like in Raccoon City, whenever… Ada was involved, Leon showed that he wasn't one for doing the smart thing, especially when people he valued were at risk. And so, taking a deep breath, Leon gripped his Silver Ghost tightly, made sure his hat wouldn't fall off, and jumped down the hole.

'_Hang on Aya, help's on the way...'_

**Chapter 1 end**

**(1): Yeah, there was no way in hell I was going to make Leon wear a monkey suit! He gets to wear his gangster outfit from RE4.**

**There we go! Also, if anybody knows about any good Parasite Eve/Resident Evil fanart, or Leon/Aya fanart, please PM me about it, I'm interested in getting a poster for my story. Anyway, I'll do my best to write and upload the next chapter soon! Seeya!**

**P.S. reviews would be nice ._.**


	6. Chapter 5: Contamination

**Alright, newest chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for the wait, my computer's been on the fritz lately.**

**Disclaimer:lolrus555 owns neither Parasite Eve or Resident Evil, they belong to Square Enix and Capcom, respectively**

**Resident Evil: The Dawn of Eve**

**Chapter 5: Contamination**

"Hmm, looks like that hole led backstage…" Leon said to himself as he began to navigate through the Carnegie hall's backstage area. So far, he'd seen no sign of Aya or that woman in the red dress. So many questions were running through Leon's head as he continued his search. Who was that woman? How did she manage to light an entire audience of people on fire? _Why_ would she commit such an atrocious act? And why did he and Aya come out of this unharmed?

"Grandpa! Grandpa! **RAWRK!**"

Leon was so caught up in these thoughts, he nearly had a heart attack when he heard the random voice come out of nowhere. However, it only took him a second before he noticed the parrot flying around him overhead, spouting random things.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! **SKAWK!**" The parrot continued, paying Leon no mind.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me, bud." Leon said with amusement. _'Must be something they use to entertain people during those intermissions during the show. I wonder how this guy got out of his cage?' _The officer wondered.

"Hot! Hot! Help! Help! Merry! Merry! Christmas!... Goodbye!" The parrot continued, beginning to fly around more frantically. Jotting it off as the bird just saying more things it heard from the actors, Leon merely shrugged and turned around to continue looking for Aya.

***THUMP!*** However, when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor and the sudden lack of flapping, Leon turned around to see what was wrong, only to find the parrot lying limp on the floor.

"What the…?" Leon asked himself. _'What the hell just happened?' _Unconsciously tightening the grip on his gun, he kneeled down to examine the parrot's body, hoping to see just what happened to it.

'_Man, I can feel the heat through my gloves, why is this thing so warm…?' _Leon thought as he nudged the parrot's body. For some reason, this thing felt like it was baking in an oven for the last hour.

***CRUU-UNCH, SCHLACK***

"What the hell!?" Leon said, backing away and pointing his gun at the parrot's body. Out of nowhere, the parrot's body began to convulse and break apart before Leon's eyes. In no time at all, the animal underwent a disturbingly quick but disgusting transformation. By the time it was complete, the parrot looked nothing like it did before. It's skin was now a pitch shade of black, it's wings now had discolored feathers all over it as well as awkward looking tendrils protruding out it's back, and there was now a clawed tendril coming out of it. The parrot then let out a distorted screech and began to fly once again.

Leon didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening before fire began to emanate through it's clawed arm. The parrot let out another ungodly screech before it launched the fire out it's claw. Swearing under his breath, Leon rolled out of the way of the fireball and fired three rounds into the parrot. The animal let out a pained screech and fell to the floor, dead.

"What the hell is this thing…?" Leon asked under his breath as he examined the parrot's body. However he didn't have much time to do so before the parrot suddenly disintegrated into a steaming pile of green sludge on the floor.

"Jesus…" Leon breathed out as he unconsciously backed away from the sludge. _'What the hell is going here…?' _Leon thought. He'd never seen anything like this before, not even in Raccoon City.

'_Is that what this is? Some kind of new virus?'_ Once that thought made it into Leon's head, he didn't know what else to imagine. Was this some new strand of the T-Virus? But if it was, would that mean that Umbrella was responsible for this?

"Well, whatever's going on here, I gotta find Aya first. This place is too dangerous to be alone in." With that thought in mind, Leon reloaded his silver ghost and continued backstage.

* * *

_'God, what the hell happened to the animals here?'_ Thought Leon as he watched the corpse of another mutated rat that attacked him melt into a pile of green sludge.

'_I thought another virus might've been responsible for this, but this seems... different from the T-virus...' _ From what Leon could see, what was happening to the animals here didn't seem to be the work of Umbrella's virus. During his time in Raccoon City, Leon never noticed any creatures infected by the T-virus exhibit any sudden mutations, just a craving for flesh. The G-virus was another story, but since he didn't see any gigantic eyeballs on these things, that ruled out the possibility of this being a G-virus outbreak.

However, as Leon began to think this over, he began to hear something. From what he could see, it appeared to be coming from the room on the other side of the hall. Bringing his Silver Ghost up, he cautiously began to head down the hall, ready to fight back if one of the mutated animals got the jump on him. As Leon got closer to the other end of the hall, the noises he was hearing were becoming clearer.

'_Is that… a piano playing…?'_ Leon thought as he reached the other end of the hall. As he thought, there appeared to be somebody playing a piano on the other side of the double-doors. Steeling himself for whatever might lie beyond the doors, Leon slowly and quietly opened the doors, and was dumbfounded by what he saw.

The room itself wasn't too out of the ordinary. It appeared to be a place where people could practice playing instruments, if the grand piano in the center was any indication. What shocked Leon was that the same woman from before was currently playing the piano.

"N.Y.P.D.! Put your hands where I can see them!" Leon yelled. The woman didn't seem to notice him and continued playing a tune he'd never heard before. Leon was about to yell out again when the woman began to speak up, the tone in her voice confused.

"I'm... Melissa..." The woman said, saying it in such a way that it seemed like she was arguing with someone. "I'm... NO!" "Melissa" yelled suddenly, grabbing the sides of her head. For a moment, nobody did anything, Leon was too confused and unnerved to do anything but watch, and "Melissa" was still clutching the sides of her head. After another moment however, she slowly lowered her hands and looked at the keys on the piano before speaking up once again.

"I am... I am... Eve."

After saying this with a tone of understanding and clarity in her voice, "Melissa" or "Eve", or whatever her name was suddenly slammed her hands down upon the keys of the piano. The force of the impact was so powerful that the keys were sent flying and the front half of the piano was decimated.

"I'm… I'm getting hot! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" She yelled out again, clutching her chest in pain. Suddenly, just like what happened to the people in the audience, "Eve" Suddenly burst into flames and began to float upwards. Leon maintained his distance from the spectacle in front of him and kept his gun raised. He was shocked by what he was seeing, but everything that happened in Raccoon City, especially with his encounters with that trench-coat wearing tyrant, taught him that he needed to keep a cool head in these types of situations.

After a few seconds, however, the flames died away and gave way to "Eve's" new form. If this was the same thing that mutated those animals, then Leon noticed that she definitely got the better end of the bargain. "Eve" now had various protrusions coming out of the bottom of her hair and dress, which was still mostly intact, Despite the flames that engulfed her. She also had a gigantic, claw-like growth on her left arm as well has skin as pale as ivory. She took a moment to bask in the glory of her new form before letting out a shrill giggle that made the hair on the back of Leon's neck stand on end.

"**Finally…"**Eve said to herself, triumph in her voice. **"Complete control is mine. It's only a matter of time now, soon, the mitochondria shall be free!" **She yelled, as if making a declaration to the heavens.

'_This thing can talk!?' _Leon thought, bewildered. _'"Free the mitochondria?"_ _what's she talking about?'_ After have to face people-turned-monstrosities like William Birkin, the fact that this thing was intelligent, and even had a goal in mind shocked and confused Leon.

After making this declaration, Eve finally took notice of Leon's presence. **"Well what have we here…"** She began, beginning to float towards Leon, who backed away in response.

"Freeze!" Leon yelled, pointing his pistol at the still-advancing Eve. "I said FREEZE!" He yelled out again. However, Eve only seemed to be amused by this if her sudden laugh was any indication.

"**Oh my, now this is quite the sight. A worthless peon such as **_**you**_** giving **_**me**_** orders? I'd almost find it hilarious if you weren't so pathetic."** She mocked, clearly not intimidated by Leon or his pistol.

Suddenly, Eve raised her clawed arm upwards and brought it down upon Leon, who saw this coming and jumped backwards. Realising that she would kill him if he didn't do anything, Leon fired multiple rounds into Eve. The bullets connected with her upper chest and blood began to pour out the wounds she received, but Eve didn't even seem to be fazed by what should've been fatal shots.

"**Please,"** Eve scoffed, a green aura beginning to surround her. **"do you honestly believe you can defeat me? You're nothing but prey at the bottom of the food chain facing a hungry predator."** As Eve said this, her wounds began to close up and heal, likely the effect of the green aura.

'_Shit…! she can heal any damage I cause!? What the hell is she!?' _Leon thought with dread. It was becoming clear to him that whatever this "Eve" was, she was cut from an entirely different cloth than the G-Virus or T-Virus. Suddenly, Eve raised both of her arms at Leon and a green energy began to build up in both of her clawed hands. When the charge up was complete, two green beams of energy launched out of Eve's hands at the speed of a laser. Leon only barely managed to roll out of the way of the shots, and as he did so, he felt the white heat radiating off them. If they had hit Leon, he probably would've been covered in 3rd degree burns. When the heat from the lasers faded away, indicating they were gone, Leon immediately raised his pistol once again, only to find Eve was upon him.

Shocked at her speed, but steeling his nerves, Leon pulled the trigger and shot Eve in the head. Unlike the other shots, this one seemed to faze Eve, if her head recoiling backwards was any indication. However, Leon didn't have any time to capitalize on the damage he caused before he heard Eve growling in anger, next thing he knew, she had rammed the back of her mutated hand into Leon's waist and sent him flying into the wall sized mirror in the back of the room.

"GAH!" ***GASP!* **Leon gasped out as he hit the floor, glass shards surrounding his body. Groaning in pain from the powerful attack, Leon tried to push himself up, but couldn't fight off the pain in his body. Eve hit him so hard, it felt as though his chest caved in on him. Before he could make any more attempts to get up, Eve suddenly used her right arm to grab him by the neck and lifted him up. Leon gagged as he felt Eve's vice-like grip around his neck, but couldn't get her to release him.

"**Hmm…?"** Getting a closer look, Eve realized she'd already seen the man in front of her before. **"Ah yes, I remember now, you were in the audience, sitting next to **_**her."**_ She said, beginning to laugh. Leon was only half-listening, he was too busy trying not to pass out to pay attention.

"**Yes, this **_**would**_** explain why you managed to survive… I could just wait for her influence to wear off and let you burn, but that might work against me." **She said after a moment's thought.

"**Hmm, yes. IF I just let you burn like the miserable waste of life you are, then it would be harder to make her see things my way. Humans are so needlessly sentimental like that."** For a moment, Eve had a thoughtful look on her face before she looked towards Leon again. Suddenly, Eve's eye's began to glow and an orange aura began to surround Leon.

'_My...My body is getting so hot…! What's she doing to me!?'_ Leon thought as he desperately tried to pry Eve's hand off him to no avail. However, just as soon as the blistering heat entered Leon, it faded away just as quickly. In no time, Leon's body temperature returned to normal and Eve's stopped glowing.

"**There, now there's some of me inside you now, you should feel honored. Now, you can actually stand to be in my presence, **_**but make no mistake,"**_ She said, bringing her head slightly closer to Leon's. **"This is a privilege I can take away just as easily I can bestow.** **If you raise your hand against me, then I will **_**let you burn."**_ Eve looked as though she was about to say more, but the sound of a door opening stopped her.

"Wh- LEON! LET GO OF HIM!" A voice suddenly yelled out, drawing Eve's attention away from Leon. Turning around, Eve found Aya pointing her beretta at her face, ready to fire.

"**Ah, so you finally found me."** Eve noted with a slight smirk. "Put. Him. _Down."_ Aya demanded, fury coiling around her voice.

"**Put him down? Well, if you insist."** Still smirking, Eve threw Leon to the right of the room, the force of the impact causing cracks to spread across the wall and causing Leon to fall into unconsciousness.

"**Finally, alone at last. Now, Aya was it-"** Before Eve could finish her sentence, Aya immediately unloaded the rest of her magazine into Eve, only stopping when her pistol began to click. "What the hell did you do to him!?" Aya demanded, quickly loading a fresh magazine into her pistol. Eve merely licked the blood flowing down her face before looking at Aya once again.

"**Y'know, I'm really beginning to wonder why I should answer your questions if you're going to be so rude." **She mocked, the green aura from before once again healing her wounds.

"Answer me!" Aya yelled angrily, cocking her beretta's hammer for good measure. "What did you do to me on that stage and what were you doing to Leon!?" She yelled, ready to fire if this _**thing**_ tried to heat up her body again like she did on stage. Eve, however, clearly wasn't intimidated and merely let out a shrill laugh before looking at Aya with a knowing look in her green eyes.

"**My, **_**so demanding**_**. Very well, I'll answer some of your questions. Like I said before, I merely helped you begin your… evolution. By awakening your mitochondria, I'm helping you ascend to something greater. As for your friend," **She continued, looking at Leon's unconscious form. **"I merely gave a little bit of myself to him. Quite frankly, he should feel honored." **She finished before looking back to Aya, who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"_What? _What the hell does any of that mean!? I don't understand a word of what you're trying to say!" She yelled out. However, before Aya could say anything else, her vision began to fade to white.

'_Wh...what…?" _When her vision began to clear, Aya found herself lying on what appeared to be an operating table. The entire room had a hazy white tint to it, making it difficult to get an exact understanding of her surroundings. However, when she looked to her right, she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Lying on another table next to her, was a little girl in a light-blue hospital gown.

'_W...Wait a second… That's… the little girl I ran into earlier.'_ Before entering the rehearsal room, Aya had caught sight of the same girl she was looking at now while searching the backstage area. She had tried to approach her and get her to safety, but she ran away before she could get close. Before Aya had any time to wonder what she was experiencing, she began to hear footsteps approach her.

'_S...Somebody's coming?... Who?'_ Aya hazily thought, the white tint covering her vision beginning to broaden. Right before whiteness overtook her once again, the figure finally made it into her field of view, now looming over her. The whiteness overtaking her made it near impossible to get a good look at this figure, but before her vision faded out, she noticed the figure was wearing what appeared to be a _doctor's coat_.

* * *

"Ghh… my head, must've passed out." Leon groaned as he began to regain consciousness. As he began to force himself up, his body protested as he felt a burning pain in his back and neck.

"Shit… that's gonna be hard to buffer out." Leon said to himself as he managed to get back onto his feet, using to wall to supported his weight. Once he did, he took note of the rehearsal room's ruined state. a good portion of the mirror in the back of the room was shattered during his fight with Eve, there were burn marks from those green lasers, and Aya was passed out in the middle of the-

.

.

Wait a minute…

.

.

.

"Oh shit, Aya!" Leon called out as he limped over to his partner. Once he did, he began to shake her gently, trying to wake her up. "Aya, Aya! C'mon, you need to wake up." Leon said as he continued to try and coax her out of her slumber. After another moment, his efforts paid off as Aya began to moan slightly.

"...L..Leon…?" Aya asked, her eyes beginning to open, causing Leon to let out a breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

"Oh thank god, you're alright." He said in relief, standing up once again. "You feel okay?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah, just feeling a little light-headed." She said as she took Leon's hand. However, As he helped her up, Leon's grimace of pain didn't go unnoticed by Aya. "Honestly, I think you should be more worried about yourself. Are you okay?" She asked, clearly concerned about Leon's condition.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling pretty sore. Nothing feels broken or fractured, at least." He groaned out, moving his joints around to make sure everything was functioning correctly.

"Here, take these." Aya said, handing Leon a small bottle. "What're these?" He asked, examining the bottle.

"It's some medicine I found while searching backstage. A few of those should get rid of your pain." As Aya answered Leon, she began to look around the rehearsal room, looking for any clues that would show where Eve went.

Taking a few pills out of their container, Leon saw that they were red capsules with a blue substance inside them. _'Well, it couldn't hurt.'_ He thought, swallowing two pills and ignoring the taste they left in his mouth. True to Aya's word, the aching in Leon's body almost instantly left him, leaving only a slight but bearable soreness.

"Whoa," Leon uttered, clearly impressed. "Didn't expect it to work so well, who made this stuff?" He asked himself, examining the bottle for any indication about who created it's contents. The only thing that came even close to working so well on wounds had to have been the First Aid-spray created by Umbrella and the Herbs that were native to the Arklay region.

It was a bit difficult, considering the label was scratched up and faded, but he eventually managed to make out a few words. After taking a closer look, he saw the words "Absynomine" faded on the label, beneath the words "Tricell".

'"_Tricell"? Oh yeah, they were Umbrella's leading competitor in the stock market.'_ Looking back at it, Leon recalled Tricell playing 2nd best to Umbrella on many occasions. Regardless, Leon was just thankful some of their medicine was here for him to use.

"Hey Leon, I think I found something!" Aya called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. Pocketing the rest of the pills, Leon went towards Aya, who was now examining something in the corner of the room. She was currently looking down a large, dark hole which was located next to the destroyed piano.

"...Where do you think it leads?" Leon said after a moment of contemplation between the two. "Well, only one way to find out." Aya answered, standing up once again.

"...Yuuup." Leon said, standing up as well. "Well, while I'd normally be the courteous type and allow the lady to go first, something tells me that doesn't apply here, right?" He joked dryly, earning an amused smile from Aya.

"Ever the gentleman, huh?" She remarked before taking off both her high heels and starting to climb down the hole. "Whoa, you sure you wanna go down there?" Leon asked, still looking down the hole warily.

"Yeah, we can't just leave that _thing _to go around doing whatever she wants," She said, continuing to climb down the whole. Just before she got to the point where the darkness enveloped her, she looked to Leon and spoke.

"Give it a few seconds before you climb down after me, I'll call out when I reach the bottom, alright?" Aya said asked. "Got it." Leon answered, watching Aya disappear into the darkness below. "Stay sharp!" He called out as an afterthought. Once again, Leon was left alone with his thoughts.

'_Jeeze, why the hell is this happening…? At first, it looked like this was gonna be Raccoon City all over again, but that "Eve" thing made things a lot more complicated.' _Leon thought as he kneeled back down. _'What'd she even do to me anyway? My body felt so warm when she covered me in that orange stuff? Did she infect me with… whatever's causing this?' _Thought with dread, before he began to shake his head. _'No, that can't be the case. I mean, I feel fine right now, but then what DID she do?'_ Before Leon had any chance to ponder this further, a voice coming out of the hole snapped him out of his thoughts once again,

"Alright Leon, I made it down!" Aya called out, her voice sounding closeby. "Alright, I'll start climbing down. You see anything?" Leon called back, making sure to place his feet on the more jagged parts of the hole's wall.

"I'm in the sewers right now, but I'm not seeing any…" Before Aya could finish whatever she was going to say, her voice seemed to fade out.

"Aya? Aya, what's wrong!?" Leon called out, stopping momentarily.

***BANG BANG BANG***

The sudden sound of gunfire nearly caused Leon to lose his footing, but once he regained it, he double-timed his descent downward. When he reached the bottom of the hole, he found himself looking down into an area that was illuminated by dark-green lights.

***BANG***

Hearing the gunfire once again, Leon steeled his nerves and dropped down the hole, his landing softened by some ankle-deep water. Quickly recomposing himself, Leon drew his Silver Ghost and took in the situation.

Aya was currently dodging the fiery blasts of three mutated rats, returning fire and managing to shoot down one of the mutated animals, the creature quickly melted into green goo as a result. Wasting no time, Leon quickly jumped into the fray, firing three shots at one of the distracted rats, killing it. Leon fired at the third rat as well, but the creature was now aware of Leon's presence and moved out of the way, causing Leon to miss. The rat's tail began to light up, but before it could launch it's blast, a bullet from Aya pierced it's skull, causing the flame to extinguish and the rat to slump over, dead.

"Thanks for the aid." Aya said, reloading her beretta. "Anytime." Leon responded. However, before either of them could say anything else, the water around them began to vibrate suddenly.

"What…!?" Suddenly, the ground between them suddenly blew up, causing Leon and Aya to stagger backwards. When the dust cleared, Leon found himself now staring at a man sized frog, which seemed to have burst out of the ground _somehow_. For a brief moment, nobody did anything, Leon was unable to get his feet to move and Aya was too shocked by their sudden predicament to fire her pistol either. Suddenly, the frog let out a loud croak and leaped towards Leon, who was now snapped out of his shock.

"SHIT!" Leon cursed, throwing himself out of the way of the gigantic frog which, consequently caused him to land in the sewer water. With no time to be disgusted, Leon forced himself and fired at the monster along with Aya, who had also taken action. The frog let out a pained croak before it opened it's mouth. Before he had any time to react, the frog's tongue, which was now _pronged, _suddenly sped towards Leon, stabbing him in his arm. Leon could only cry out in agony and collapse to his knees in response.

"LEON!" Aya cried out. Furious, Aya took a deep breath and fired, hitting the frog in one of it's many eyes. The creature let out a pained noise, but before it could do anything to retaliate, Aya unloaded the rest of her magazine into the frog's face, killing it.

"Are you okay Leon!?" Aya asked, helping her partner into a sitting position. In response, Leon just sighed and looked towards the sewer's ceiling. "I'm sitting in dirty sewer water with an open wound on my arm that was caused by a giant frog's _pronged tongue_. I wouldn't really call this my finest hour." He deadpanned. Aya ignored his comment and rolled his sleeve down. She grimaced when she saw a large gash on his shoulder arm

"Can you feel anything?' She asked, hoping the wound wasn't too deep. In response, Leon tried to move his arm, only to stop immediately when he felt pain shoot up it. "Well, I can definitely feel it, that's good, right?" He gritted out, clutching his arm tightly.

'_Damn,'_ Aya thought. _'This isn't a good spot. If I don't treat that wound quick, it'll get infected, and considering we're in the sewers, that wouldn't end well at all.'_ Not only did Aya have little to no medical experience, she didn't even have anything to patch Leon up with. They only had those pills, and that would only get rid of the pain.

'_Well,'_ Aya thought, an idea creeping it's way into her head. _'I could always try using __**that ability**__ on him, but would it even work?'_ After another moment of contemplation, Aya came to a decision. _'Well, there's no harm in trying.'_ And with that thought in mind, Aya put both her hands on Leon's arm and closed her eyes, trying to trigger that ability she used earlier.

"A-Aya? What're you-" Before Leon could finish his sentence, a faint green aura began to exude out of Aya and started to surround Leon's arm. Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Leon could only watch as the gash on his arm began to disappear, the pain fading away as well. Once the process was complete, Aya let out a deep breath and stood up once again before she extended her arm towards Leon.

"Feel any better?" Aya asked, but she already knew the answer. Taking her hand, Leon stood up and tested his arm out once again, this time without feeling any spikes of pain. "Unbelievable…" Leon whispered in awe, looking at his arm still. "It's like it was never there to begin with. Aya, how the hell did you do that…?" Leon asked, which caused Aya to sigh and run her hand through her hair.

"I'm not too sure myself…" She explained. "I got injured by one of those rats backstage earlier, and it just kinda...came to me." She summarized, still not sure about what to make of these abilities she acquired.

"You think… "Eve" might have something to do with it…?" Leon theorized, the fact that all these events happening at the same time didn't pass by him. Upon hearing this, an unreadable expression came across Aya's face before she spoke up.

"I… don't know. Back at that stage, she mentioned something about "Awakening my mitochondria", but I still have no idea about any of the things she's saying. You?" Aya asked, wondering if Leon could make heads or tails of Eve's cryptic words.

"No idea, but there's only one way to find out," Leon began, before he put his coat back on and picked his silver ghost backup, which had conveniently fallen on some dry concrete. "Let's find that** thing** and get some answers out of her. She couldn't have gotten too far." He said, making sure his gun was fully loaded once more.

"Right." Aya agreed, determination clear on her face. "We can't let her get away, not after what she did to those people." And with that thought in mind, both Leon and Aya began their search through the sewers, looking for an ancient evil that had awoken once more.

**Chapter end**

**I don't know about anybody else, but I always felt many Parasite Eve crossover fics left a pretty big plot hole regarding one big factor. In most of those fics, the secondary characters from whatever franchise can confront Eve despite that fact that just standing near her should light them on fire. I understand Aya counteracts this effect, but not to a great degree, such as when Daniel tried to enter central park only to get his arm lit on fire in the process. I think Aya's date only survived because he was sitting right next to Aya. Regardless, I've taken this factor into account and have taken care of it, I'm not going to explain how until we get to that point, however. Well, I hope you all enjoyed, I'll make sure to spell check it after, I just want to upload it right now. See ya!**


End file.
